


Stark Family Reunion in the Afterlife

by littledragon94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Reunion, Stark Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledragon94/pseuds/littledragon94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt I found while wandering the internet: Catelyn, Ned, Robb - Stark family reunion in the afterlife.</p>
<p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Family Reunion in the Afterlife

The light was blinding behind her tightly closed eyes.

She didn't understand where it had come from.

At first there had been only darkness, the echo of her own dying howl in her ears as her vision faded to black. But then there had been a spark, growing brighter and larger until she couldn't see anything but bright white light through her closed eyelids.

Cat raised an arm; it felt heavy, as though she was moving through water. The light dulled slightly with her arm blocking it. She cautiously opened one eye.

To Cat's surprise, she found herself standing. It didn't feel like she was standing. In fact, it didn't feel like anything at all. But there she was, standing in the midst of a great expanse of nothingness. There was no sign of anything at all, only the beacon of light that had been blinding her. Cat took an unsteady step forwards, feeling as though she was moving through sludge. She took another step, moving towards the light.

As she moved forwards, her struggle eased. She was no longer fighting her way through sludge, but sloshing through the river, then flitting through the air. She felt weightless as the she sped towards the light. Cat had the bizarre thought that she wasn't actually moving, but that the light was zipping towards her instead. She dismissed the thought as the light intensified, engulfing her in its warmth and radiance. She closed her eyes to shield them from the glare.

'Mother?'

Cat's eyes snapped open, not daring to believe the voice that she heard.

'Robb?'

There he was, stood in simple leathers and furs, as though he was merely walking about in Winterfell like he used to, before the King had come to the North, before he had become the King in the North, before he had died so far from the North.

'It's me, mother,' he said, the corners of his blue Tully eyes crinkling as he smiled. 'Truly it is.'

'Robb?' she repeated, stumbling forward, needing to touch his face to believe that he was really there. His skin was soft, and the auburn stubble of his beard felt coarse under her fingertips. 'Oh Robb! It is really you!' she cried, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders.

He hugged her back, tightly. 'It really is me, mother.'

Cat could happily have stayed like that for eternity, embracing her son.

'Cat? Robb?' They released each other and turned towards the voice. Cat hardly dared believe her ears once more. She hadn't heard that gruff voice in so long, and oh how she had missed it.

'Ned,' the tears of joy that had welled up upon seeing Robb finally spilled free as she gazed upon her Lord husband.

His face broke into a rare smile as she ran forward to embrace him. He held her close, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other at her hair, just like he used to.

Ned beckoned for Robb to join their embrace. 'Come here son,' he motioned, clasping Robb by the furs and pulling him forwards. Robb gripped the back of his father's jerkin tight until Ned broke free of their embrace.

'Look at you,' he said, smiling at Robb. 'You're a man grown now. Luwin tells me that you became a King.'

Robb spluttered, 'Maester Luwin is here? But he died when Winterfell was burned.'

Ned's smile faded slightly. 'Yes, but that's why he is here.'

'Where exactly is here?' Cat asked, taking in their surroundings. They appeared to be in a large green field, a blue sky and bright sun above them. Up ahead stood some impressive city gates of marble and glass, decorated with pearls and gemstones in every shade imaginable.

'The afterlife,' Ned said simply, a note of sadness in his voice. 'Though I never wanted to see either of you here for many more years.'

Cat took his hand in hers. 'You shouldn't be here either my love.' His hands were smooth, unlike how they had been in life. It seemed that all his cares and scars had been washed away from his body

'Come on in,' Ned put a guiding hand on Robb's shoulder, steering his wife and eldest son towards the pearly gates. 'Everyone is so eager to meet you.'

'Everyone?' Robb repeated.

'Oh yes; besides Maester Luwin, Robert is here, and Jon Arryn. Lyanna and Brandon and my father too.' Ned informed them happily as they passed through the gates.

'And Bran and Rickon?' Cat pressed. 'It would be good to see them again too.'

'Bran and Rickon?' Ned repeated. 'Why would they be here?'

'They were killed when Theon took Winterfell,' Robb said, his voice thick with grief.

'No they weren't, your Grace,' said Maester Luwin, waiting on the other side of the gates. 'Prince Bran and Prince Rickon are still alive, safe with their direwolves I hope.'

'Luwin!' Robb embraced the Maester warmly. 'I am so sorry for what happened.'

Luwin waved Robb's frets away. 'It is over now, there is nothing to be done, and no grudges can be held in this place.'

'Is this truly the afterlife?' Cat asked the Maester, indicating the continuing field they were walking through.

'I believe so, my Lady,' Luwin nodded. 'I cannot imagine what else it could be, where all those who are deceased are reunited with their loved ones in peace.'

A large weirwood door appeared in front of the four Northerners.

Ned placed one hand on the door handle and reached for his wife's hand with the other.

'Cat, Robb, come and say hello to everyone.'


End file.
